Odds
by Sailor-chan
Summary: Princess Bubblegum goes to a rave held in the nightosphere with her friends. When she loses in a game, Lumpy Space Princess dares her to kiss Marceline Abadeer, the worst (and best, at the same time) person she could have chosen.
1. A Rave in the nightosphere

Author's note: Well, read and review telling me if I should either continue or stop wasting my time. Sorry if I didn't put enough of the characters' catchphrases but I don't watch Adventure Time in the original version too often, I watch it dubbed, so yeah... if you could help me with that I'd appreciate it.

* * *

Prologue: A rave in the nightosphere

* * *

"LSP, we shouldn't be here and you know it." Bubblegum complained. She would have wanted to whisper it, but the loud music wouldn't allow so, hence she had to yell to be heard.

The Lumpy Princess only made a disapproving sound and a gesture with her hand.

"_This is so stupid," _Bubblegum thought "_it's not like we're going to pass unnoticed."_

She looked at her crew once again to confirm so: the well-known princesses were closely following her, all of them looking around, some of them scared, some others, fascinated. Lumpy Princess, the chilliest of them, was leading that night and she seemed to be very excited for not being pushed aside by Bubblegum's presence; it could have been said that she was "levitating" of emotion and happiness, if it weren't for the fact that LSP literally did so.

It was nightosphere's free night: Hunson Abadeer seemed to have noticed how lucrative was his realm, promoting wild raves that ended up even fuller than the lines to talk to him.

The place was darker and warmer than usual and plus, there was deafening music and joy screams from the party people, who were dancing something like slam.

"We shouldn't be here…" Princess Hot Dog seconded with trembling voice, even when she herself thought it was an excellent idea. There were so many people and she felt insecure with her short height and long length, she could be stepped on in any minute.

"Hey, where is Princess Turtle?"

"Wasn't she with you?"

"Ouch!"

"Princess Wildberry, are you ok?"

"Someone juiced me!"

"Lumpy P, seriously! We've been here for a while and the only thing we accomplished was feeling uncomfortable."

"Hey girls, isn't that Turtle Princess?"

They had troubles seeking Princess Turtle, who was dancing on top of a cliff of the nightosphere. The librarian seemed to be having the time of her life, dancing so close to a fire lake with so many demons around. That seemed to chill the princess a little.

"You see? Turtle Princess already got settled." Lumpy Princess said with a resolving tone.

"Don't be so boring, tonight is ladies night!"

The others started yelling unintelligible things due to the noise, but seeing their expressions, Bubblegum knew:

She was doomed to spend the rest of the night in there.

* * *

"And you girls wanted to leave!" Lumpy Princess screamed.

Not even Bubblegum could deny they were having a nice time. Once you got over the fact that you were in an underworld's rave with weird demons around and fire seas everywhere, it wasn't so bad.

They had joined a small group of nightosphere's born-and-raised people, who seemed to ignore they were amongst princesses. The motto when they first arrived the place was "don't drag too much attention towards us", which was a long forgotten thing.

"Girls, I have an idea." LSP announced wiggling her eyebrows in a mischievous way.

"Let's play something!"

Princess Wildberry laughed.

"LSP, we're not children."

"Not that kind of games, you lump head." LSP cleared out, crossing her arms.

"Let's play something funny!"

"Like what?" Everyone asked with excitement.

LSP thought for a moment, with her hand close to her mouth.

"Hmm… oh, I know! I'll be right back"

"LSP, don't get too far!" Bubblegum asked but Lumpy Princess had already left.

"What could she possibly thought?"

"Something funny, I hope!"

After a while, so long that they almost had forgotten her, she went back with a huge smile plastered on her lumpy face, holding something.

"What do you have there?"

She smiled, satisfied.

"Glowing sticks, all of the same color… I asked Party Pat for them." She momentarily turned to point the tall and slim anthropomorphous bear that was break-dancing while being cheered on.

"They're all marked with a number."

"Uh-huh, so what?" Bubblegum impatiently asked.

"Before we pull out a number, we'll say who will be the number in charge." She wisely answered.

"And then we say another number, who has to take a dare!"

"I don't like the sound of that"

"Oh, come on, PB!" the others begged.

"It sounds fun!"

"I won't play." Bubblegum categorically stated.

"Are you afraid?" LSP teased her, wiggling her eyebrows one more time.

Bubblegum snorted towards the low-pitched voice princess.

"Of course not, give me that!" she said taking the box containing the glowing sticks away from LSP. She decided to settle down that matter once for all; surely the princesses would end up bored after a few dares.

"Number three must obey number five!"

All the princesses rushed to grab a number through the small hole on the box. One by one, the princesses revealed which number they got, some of them sighing with relief and others laughing nervously. The small group they had joined wasn't small anymore: nosy ones were gathering to see what they were planning. All of this made Princess Bubblegum upset.

"_I'll be ok, nothing will happen. Besides, even if I have to fulfill a dare, how bad can it possibly be?"_

None of the princesses that already revealed their numbers had three or five. The only ones left, were PB and LSP, who stared at each other intensely, still holding the small stick and covering the number.

"_Come on, Bonnibel, calm down." _She tried to chill herself. _"It's not me, it's not me, it's not…"_

It was her.

LSP had finally opened her hand, letting everyone know that she had number five.

"Oh my glob!" she screamed out of excitement.

"I knew it! You must obey me, I am the princess and you are a peasant." She mockingly sang.

Bubblegum paled… how in the world could it be her? She was a scientist, a nerd… she knew it depended on the odds and still she took the risk…

She shook her head. It was worthless to wallow on sorrow, the only thing she could do was facing it like the princess she was.

"Well, well, PB…" Lumpy Princess slowly said. Bubblegum didn't like her expression at all.

"It's time for you to have fun! We have to choose a nice punishment… ehem, I meant, _dare._"

LSP thought for a while. She thought for so long that other princesses grew impatient, yelling suggestions at her and even their public was intervening.

"No!" LSP yelled.

"We have to pick something worthy!"

Suddenly she half-closed her eyes, letting a giggle out.

"I know…"

Bubblegum swallowed without even noticing.

"Just say it." she said pretending to be tired already, but actually she was frightened. She considered LSP her friend, but sometimes she could be a little dense.

"You have to kiss someone." She finally said, getting disapproving shouting from the crowd and Bubblegum sighed with relief.

"_It could have been worse, I got scared over nothing."_

"You have to kiss her." The floating princess said, levitating higher and pointing at something a little bit far.

Oh, no.

Not her.

Marceline Abadeer was on the stage, ready to perform.


	2. You're just my problem

Author's note: Well, it had acceptance. Keep reviewing, I publish this story in two languages and it really makes me go lazy when I only see alerts and no reviews. BTW let's pretend "What was missing" episode didn't happen.

* * *

Chapter II: You're just my problem

* * *

It wasn't that Bubblegum hated Marceline, it was just the fact that a princess wasn't supposed to go around life kissing dangerous girls like an Abadeer… no, more like, a princess wasn't supposed to go around life kissing people, even less girls.

She hopelessly looked at the vamp, which was finished with the sound check and now was exchanging words with her band "The Scream Queens". After a few phrases she turned around and with no announcement or not even introducing herself —it wasn't like she needed to do that, anyways— she started playing one of her songs.

Bubblegum didn't pay any attention to the lyrics, because she was lost in her thoughts… how was she supposed to kiss her? Should she go near her and say the truth from the start? When she was thinking the best way to approach her, the pretty brief song came to an end and Marceline asked silence with a gesture. It was incredible how a single girl could make the crowd shut up.

"The next song…" she started, with her deep, beautiful and nonchalant voice. "… I haven't sang it in a few years, but I feel like I should do that now."

She made the chords sound.

"In fact I've only sung it once, so let's pretend it's inedited."

Once she said this, she started playing the first notes and Bubblegum's soul dropped to her feet.

_I'm gonna bury you in the ground…_

It was _that _song.

Truth was, Bubblegum was already familiar with Marceline Abadeer, that rockstar who was almost 1,000 back in those days and liked to levitate around, teasing and playing the bass for her… the one who had been her best friend, the only one who called her Bonnibel and had become a legend in the land of Ooo due her multiples tricks and pranks.

She remembered how Marceline used to blush if Bubblegum stared, and how she sneaked into her room in her high tower to avoid being spotted by someone else; she also recalled how she stayed awake having a conversation with Marceline, no mattering how cranky would she be next day due the lack of sleep.

The happiest day for her had been when Marcy had gave her one of the vamp's favorite t-shirts… it had a somewhat sadistic print and Bonnibel wasn't very fond of black, but ever since that moment the t-shirt had become her most precious possession and wore it every night her friend was absent. And she wore it every single night following the time when Marceline began dating Ash.

Suddenly their relationship had turned into "Ash this, Ash that" and Bonnibel had kept to herself all her snarky comments and bad mood, just as she endured the long make out sessions between Marcy and her moronic boyfriend… the princess never stopped wondering what could a vampire queen in such a loser.

And just like that, the friendship she used to maintain with the queen Marceline Abadeer turned into a vague memory that sometimes felt more like a dream and that t-shirt became the only trace of the relationship they used to share…

_Is that why you always avoid me?  
That must be such an inconvenience to you…_

… Alongside with that song, that Marceline sung for her the very day they stopped talking to each other after their last discussion. Bonnibel thought she never would have to hear it again and even when years had passed, it still stung like the first time.

Why Marceline decided to play precisely that song? She wasn't making it any easier for Bubblegum. The song ended and then, another one started and after that, another one did so. Bubblegum knew how stupid she must've looked in there, standing still doing nothing else than nervously looking towards the singer.

Suddenly she felt someone tapping on her shoulder, startling her.

"Just in case you don't remember, you have a dare to fulfill." LSP approached her and all the other princesses looked at her, expectantly.

"I know, I was going." Bubblegum replied, frowning. Marceline had already stepped out the stage and the music that played before her gig was started again.

"Waaaaaait, how will I know that you kissed her for real?" Lumpy princess asked with a mischievous smile.

"Am I supposed to prove it? LSP, you sound like you don't know me."

"Oh yeah, I forgot you're so lump damn perfect that you don't lie." LSP said making a nonchalant gesture with her hand. "It's ok, I shall believe you."

The comment made Bonnibel get a little bit angry, because it reminded her that hideous song.

Therefore, Bubblegum was now walking through the crowd with difficulty, walking towards where she saw Marceline going. She prayed that no one was with her; it'd have been pretty embarrassing to find Marceline had company.

* * *

She reached a kitchen after a while and was beginning to fear maybe she had lost Marceline on her way, when she heard a voice right behind her that made her tremble.

"Hey, Bonnibel."

That cheerful voice hadn't changed at all; generally speaking, the owner of that voice wasn't changed probably in any sense.

Bonnibel contained a scream and turned to stand face to face with Marceline Abadeer, the vampire queen who was holding a catsup bottle in that moment. The vamp took the bottle to her fangs and drained all the red from it.

"Marcy, that's distasteful!" Bonnibel said not being able to avoid it. Definitely that wasn't the best way to start.

"Oh." Marceline dropped the bottle aside, visibly angry.

"I see your ways hadn't got any better, _your highness._ Did you like my song?"

"You sang it because you knew I was here?" Bonnibel was a little bit hurt.

"It's not like you go on stealth mode with that indiscreet pink of yours, Bonnibel. I always wondered what happened between us but I guess I was nothing to you."

"That's… not the case" The princess was now sad, it was the first time she admitted to herself that sometimes she missed Marcy… but it wasn't the time to get overwhelmed by feelings, she had a task to do.

"Marceline, I'm here because… well, you'll see…"

"You want to kiss me." Marceline said, bursting into laughs.

"What?" Bubblegum was worried… how did she know? Maybe some of her vampire-demon powers…

"You've been staring at my fangs all this time ever since you arrived… Bonnibel, if you stopped talking to me because you wanted a kiss and I didn't give it to you, you could have mentioned it." The vampire queen still couldn't control her laughter.

"It isn't like that!"

"Then you don't wanna kiss me?" Marceline's face went sad.

"Yes! I mean, no!"

Marceline laughed even louder, her hands placed on her stomach.

"Oh man, this is priceless… do you want it or not?"

"I don't want to, but…" Bonnibel repeated.

She briefly explained the dare given by Lumpy Princess. When she was over, Marceline was too serious.

"Please, say something."

Marceline only made a strange sound while she covered her mouth with her hand.

"Are you laughing? Is it funny to you that now we must kiss?" Bonnibel's neurotic side was coming out to the surface. Marceline thought it was super funny when that happened.

"Is that for real? It's the bomb! You played a stupid game and lost right on the first round! And against LSP, from all people!"

"Are you going to kiss me or what?" Bubblegum asked impatiently, crossing her arms.

"Woah, aren't we going a little fast? Ash took me out on dates a few times before kissing me." Marceline continued to tease her.

"Forget about it." Bonnibel said, turning around to get out of the place. Ash's mention made her get angrier.

"Come on, Bonnibel, I was just kidding. I know you never liked Ash, but it doesn't have importance now. I don't know if you heard, but we broke up a few years ago."

"I heard something, I'm sorry."

"I feel sorrier for Hambo." Marceline looked so sad; Bonnibel knew how important Hambo had been for her.

"Ash is a retard, he never knew me like you did.

When she said the last part, the vamp set away her sight. Marceline never liked to say that kind of stuff looking her in the eye, she used to get all shy.

"Stop looking at me! You're making me nervous, do you want the kiss or not?"

"I don't want to, but I must." Bonnibel cleared out.

"Whatever… you know? After red, pink is my favorite flavor."

Marceline's smirk gave away that she commented that to tease the princess, who only glared at her.

"Don't look at me." Bubblegum said.

"Fine." Marceline huffed.

"And close your eyes."

"How am I supposed to see where my lips are going?"

"Just do it."

Marceline obliged mumbling through her teeth and closed her eyes before Bubblegum, who sighed and mentally prepared herself. She never would have thought she'd kiss her ex best friend, let alone in such circumstances. She approached her face very slowly, until realizing her eyes were wide open and that only increased her nervousness, so she closed them.

"Bonnibel."

"Hmm?"

"I'm waiting, why are you taking so long?"

"Oh, sorry."

And she made the space between their lips, disappear.


	3. Sugar Rush

Author's note: sorry about the delay, I didn't have internet and instead I had some problems at school.

* * *

Chapter III: Sugar Rush

* * *

Bonnibel walked disoriented back to where she had seen the princesses for the last time, feeling as if she had come out of her body and was watching everything that happened from above.

The rave was still going at its peak, music as deafening as always and the very same slam dance. She stopped for a moment wanting to put her things together and regain some order in her mind, when she felt something damp and cold that startled her; when she looked at it, she realized she had put the hand on a bar with grinded ice. She rubbed her hand and kept going, looking for the princesses she left behind when she fulfilled her royal task. Finally, she was able to spot Lumpy Princess levitating while she swayed following a beat that had nothing to do with the music playing in that moment.

She made her way pushing people around; it wasn't the time to be the "Bubblegum princess", she wasn't in the mood. It sounded stupid, but Marceline's kiss made her feel _rebellious _and remembered those times when her councilors suggested stopping hanging around with the Vampire Queen when they were both a pair of young girls.

"Are you here?" LSP asked, unable to hide the surprise in her voice when she spotted Bonnibel.

"You're seeing and talking to me, therefore of course I'm here." Bonnibel replied with a grunt.

"We even forgot about you." LSP was acting nonchalant. The princesses around her noticed Bonnibel's presence too and stared at her.

"So…" Slime Princess awkwardly said.

"Did you do it?" Hot Dog princess asked, with a disgusted expression.

Bonnibel sighed. For some unknown reason, kissing Marceline and having to brag about it wasn't a very attractive idea, not even for the pleasure of fulfilling the dare. She felt as if she was trivializing something that, truth be told, had caused more of an impression than she would have liked to admit. Kissing Marceline had made her feel how the fangs of the vampire drained the pink of her skin… it had been weird, but not in a bad sense, more like it caused a strange…

No.

What the hell was she thinking? She had been about to admit to _herself _that kissing Marceline wasn't "upsetting", "pleasant", even and that was more of what she wanted to admit. She couldn't think in that sort of thing… she was made for her subjects and the kingdom, not for being feeling things while kissing a troublesome vamp that caused so many headaches to the land of Ooo.

"Did you hear what I said?" LSP sounded annoyed and pulled her out of her thoughts.

"Eh? What?" Bonnibel jumped a little.

"Ah, forget about it. We were saying that your lips are the proof; they're pale so we believe you. Raggedy princess is now going to do her task." Princess Bubblegum looked around to confirm that said princess was absent; she couldn't have been THAT distracted.

"You were drooling for your girlfriend so we kept going without you."

Bubblegum frowned, not knowing what LSP was talking about when she saw it: Marceline was in the stage one more time and was now playing a livelier jam than her usual songs.

"Of course not, I wasn't looking at her! Dammit!" Now she felt embarrassed and also stupid; she wasn't even looking at her! Her gaze was lost, she could have been looking at anyone.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Lumpy Princess was obviously treating her like a mad woman and that only increased her bad mood.

"Raggedy P went to play a jealous scene to that demon with his girlfriend, this will be so lumpy!"

Meanwhile, Marceline was still playing with an unusual hyperactivity and Bonnibel couldn't contain her blush… would it be for the kiss, maybe? Would she feel… inspired, maybe?

"Oh good, the color is back on your face." Wildberry princess yelled. Bonnibel nervously laughed.

"I was starting to worry."

Marceline kept playing, now with a calmer pace and fully focusing on her improvisation. Bubblegum did her best to control her blush and observed the vamp, who was now wearing a pleased smile on her face and freely levitated while playing the notes with fluidity.

Bubblegum heard a scream near her side from the princesses who were cheering Raggedy's comeback, but she didn't pay any attention, instead kept observing the girl who finished her improvised song. She turned around to face LSP's mischievous smile, whose expression gave away that she knew something anyone else ignored.

* * *

Time went by at an excruciatingly slow pace, at least for her. The princesses had loved LSP's game, much for PB's dismay, and kept playing it for hours; some of them were unlucky and were challenged to do more than 3 dares, others were saved and only got one or two. They left many hours later, all of them giggling while going thru the portal meant to take them back to Ooo… all of them, but Bonnibel who was still shut and as soon as she reached her room in the castle, only slid under the sheets after changing her clothes, ready to sleep. She was exhausted and only wanted to close her eyes and get some rest, but her mind didn't allow her so.

She turned around and around in her bed, trying to unplug her brain and sleep a little; the dream knocked at her door an hour later, and when she started to doze off, right in that state of mind between light and deep drowsiness, she felt a cold and unpleasant chill despite the blankets covering her.

"Hey, Bonnibel."

It was the second time she heard that very same voice saying that very same phrase. She immediately jumped out of the bed containing a scream; she didn't want to wake anyone up and have to explain why Marceline Abadeer was levitating right above her bed, looking at her with the expression the vamp reserved for her when they were still friends.

"M-Marcy, you scared me! Why are you here?"

Marceline was going to answer when, in the darkness, she recognized the t-shirt Bonnibel was wearing. Both of them furiously blushed and silence they were diving in, turned into an awkward one.

"You left without saying goodbye." Marceline mumbled after a while.

"Not that I care, sure, but… hey, I told you to stop looking at me that way!"

The princess sighed; it was hard not to look Marceline right in the eye, being that she looked like a dream in there, her royal room. As if she wanted to show how real was she, Marceline dropped herself on the bed. The vamp never used couches — as her stone-hard couch could say —or furniture destined to rest, except when she was with Bonnibel.

The older girl crossed her arms and stared at the roof. Bonnibel didn't say a thing and did the same, wondering why the ceiling was so interesting… and if Marcy had gone all the way only to stare at it. Like answering her question, Marceline raised a little, supporting her weight on one of her forearms, facing Bubblegum.

"I lied."

"Hmm? About what?" Bonnibel turned to face her.

"Pink wasn't my second favorite color. I had never tasted it before."

"_Wasn't_?" Bonnibel pointed out.

"Shut up."

"So, now it is, huh?"

Marcy scratched her head.

"Not bad." Her voice wasn't as nonchalant as she wanted it to be.

"I guess that's the best compliment I could expect from you." The princess was strangely satisfied. "You played really good."

"I… You gave me a sugar rush. I had to release all that energy, one way or another."

The girl was visibly shy.

"They aren't Ash's kisses but I guess they're not bad." Bonnibel shrugged.

"How can you tell?" Marceline asked, feeling suddenly curious about the matter.

"Could it be that someone told you?"

"I know, that's it."

"Bullshit, tell me."

"Why do you care? You kissed me, now you tell me."

Marceline laughed.

"Come on, Bonnibel. Like you had kissed someone before this night, just admit you didn't."

"Just so you know, this wasn't my first kiss."

"Liar." Now Marcy was frowning.

"Don't believe me if you don't want to, but it's not like I've been living under a rock all these years we haven't talked."

"Was it Finn?"

Bubblegum looked at her as if she had said a very dirty word.

"Are you crazy? Finn is a kid."

"If I recall correctly, there was a time you were his age."

"I got back to normal, besides he's now with Flame Princess, he only had a silly crush on me."

"I can't think of anyone else."

"Right, because Finn is the only boy I know."

"Then who was it?"

"You don't know him. Now, if you excuse me I'm going to sleep, gutten tag."

"Tell me who was it."

"A prince, ok? Are you happy now? That prince who came to visit me some years ago to ask my hand; we kissed in the woods but when I wanted to tell you, you had a fight with Ash and I spent all the afternoon soothing you." Bubblegum said all this not breathing a single time.

"Everything was in vain because next day you forgave him."

"Did you make out with that retard? You said you didn't like him!" The Queen angered.

"Maybe if my best friend had paid a little attention to me, she would have learned that he wasn't a bad guy!" the princess outraged herself.

"Ash was my boyfriend!"

"So what, didn't I have the right to have a boyfriend myself or even kissing someone?"

"Well… yeah, but…!"

"Go back to your retarded boyfriend. And close the window when you go out, I'm getting cold." Bonnibel snuggled on her sheets and turned around.

"Maybe if I run into that little prince of yours, I'll tell him to come and give you some kisses."

"I would appreciate it." Bubblegum pressed her teeth.

"If I was him surely you'd be asking for another kiss!"

Bubblegum suddenly sat, frowning and almost steaming through her ears.

"Knock it off, Marcy! Gimme another kiss if it bothers you so much." She said crossing her arms.

"Okay."

"Wait, what? I wasn't serious!"

"Sucks for you."

And it wasn't like the princess putted up a fight. Marceline's lips were cold and gave her pleasant chills; it felt like eating soft grinded ice. In less than ten hours she was kissing Marceline for a second time, yet the feeling was so familiar that it was as if she had born knowing how to do that.

In what moment had their relationship turned into such an intimate one? Was it like that already? Of course it was. Marceline only showed her true self to Bubblegum and vice versa. When they finished, Marcy frowned and pulled away, toying with her black hair; meanwhile, Bonnibel was fascinated playing with the edge of her t-shirt.

"I think I must go." And just like that, she flew towards the window.

"Marcy…" The named one turned around.

"Can you stay? Like the old times."

"Do you miss me already?" Marcy's playful smile couldn't hide the surprise in her voice. She flew again towards the bed.

"If you insist so much…"

And just like that, the vampire queen guarded the sleep of the sweet princess of the land of Ooo, for the first time in years.


End file.
